Life Undead
by honored cur
Summary: see through the eyes of three friends who have been infected by a new biological virus but as there bodies mutate they are still intelligent they can form words and see normally and they are but they also tried to befriend those they knew before the virus
1. Chapter1 The Start

Life Undead

chapter 1 the start 9/11/2012

Dave lit his cigarette that showed his leather jacket and cargo jeans and his pure white shirt "come on guys lets go have some more fun" the

sixteen year old boy said as his two roommates came forward his sister Anna came forward wearing a pink dress with a pink sweater over it her

nose had turn red from the cold city night. "Why can't you and Rex be like other guys you know staying home playing games?" she said rubbing

her hands together. "It's because he is leaving for your grandparents until your grandpa gets better" Rex said pulling his grey hoody's hood up

as he pulls out his wallet out of his black jeans

"I got twelve bucks left you guys want to go see a movie" Rex asked "sure man" Dave said blowing some smoke and his sister nodded the joked

all the way to the Galaxy cinema. A man staggers to his feet "hey buddy you all right" Rex asked stepping forward extending his hand. He

moaned and grabbed Rex's arm "hey buddy let go" Rex said in response to the man. The man bears his rotting teeth as he bites Rex's arm. Rex

screams in pain Dave took his cigarette out yanked the man back and stabbed him in the eye.

"Way to go you messed up man you got yourself a cigarette in the eye." Dave said pulling his friend to him "whats wrong with that man god it

stings" Rex cried holding his hand keeping the blood from dropping onto the ground. "Anna call the cops and I will call the hospital."

***LATER***

Rex is in the hospital bed he awakes Anna was looking over him he sat up rubbing his head looking at the tubes he was attached to."Anna

where is Dave?" Rex asked rubbing his eyes. "He went to my grandparents" Anna answered handing Rex a glass of water. But since Rex's hands

became claws he had cut her hand as she pulled her hand back to suck on it. "what happened" Rex asked

"Nothing I cut my self earlier" she said with a fake smile "I am allowed to take you home today but can we leave in the morning" she added

"What is wrong with leaving tonight" Rex asked raising his eyebrow

She pointed out the window he was next too. People were staggering some leaning on others and some even being wheeled in on gurneys but

what was odd was a military car was parked out side

"What the hell happened to this city" Rex said walking to the window

"it happened one week ago when you were bitten more bites were reported but it happened mostly at night so I have been in this hospital for

the time" Anna said with a frown.

Rex lifts his fist and punches the window it shattered as if he was a super human "I want to go know I think I can land on that roof" Rex said

pointing at the roof three floors down

"What no Rex you can't we are on the sixth floor that thing is to small you miss you will die" Anna cried grabbing his arm as he tears out the

tubes

"I know I can" he responded putting his hoody on

"How do you know you have been in a coma for a week?"

"I got no clue I just can feel some energy telling me to get out now" he said as he crouched. "Wait should we try running if you are gonna jump"

Anna said accepting he was gonna jump but Rex ignored the advice he jumped but he went high up but he did not land on the roof three floors

down he landed on the roof across the street that was only one floor tall he rolled to stand he was feeling no pain just amazed he was staring at

himself then at Anna who was clinging to her arm she was shaking like a leaf eyes closed.

"I landed Anna you can stop being scared" Rex said as he stared at the "Mercy Hospital" sign

"can we just go home and not do that again" Anna said Rex nodded

* * *

Author footnote

So this is my first game fanfic this will go on for years in the story and will change time and date through it i will start putting times at the ***later*** spots for those who want to know how much later thank you for reading reveiws and comments welcomed, honored cur


	2. Life at Riverside

this is after Rex was attacked not much else to say enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2 Life at Riverside9/12/2012

Dave opened the rusty door to his grandparent's home he was wearing his leather jacket white shirt and cargo jeans he held a backpack filled

with cigarette packs snacks and pain pills and other medicines to help with his future migraines he had bags under his eyes from not sleeping on

the train there but after seeing the assault on his best friend Rex he kept having nightmares about that

Dave walked in cobwebs covered the house pictures torn on the floor glass and blood

"Grandpa Grandma you here. What happened?" Dave cried

His grandpa staggered out from the kitchen he wore his overalls and white shirt but he had glassy milk white eyes he bared his rotting teeth and

he rushed to Dave now Dave would have done nothing but since he saw what happened to Rex he swung his pack and hit his grandpa his arm

came flying off but as Dave relaxed his Grandfather moved trying to stand up

"dear god what happened to him" Dave cried as he ran upstairs he bumped into his grandmother "Grandma what happened to Grandpa" Dave

said while tears of fear roll down his face his grandmother said nothing she just sat there with her Sunday pink dress on. "I mean damn it his arm

came off he should be dead" Dave said while lighting a cigarette but as the small light filled the room his grandmother opened her milk white

glassy eyes

"No not you too" he yelled as she pushed him to the wall and bit his shoulder Dave cried in pain as his cigarette fell out of his mouth he kneed

her in the gut to knock her off Dave grabbed his bleeding shoulder as he ran back downstairs past his grandfather who had finally stood up and

ran towards his grandson as Dave ran through the door he slams the door on the grandfathers hand the elderly man screamed still feeling the

pain but as Dave looked around it was not just from pain it was for help out of the houses men and women kids all with bite marks milk white

glassy eyes the all bared there rotting teeth. Dave stumbled to turn and ran until he fell down a hill he passed out

***Later***9/13/2012 12:00(military)

Dave woke up he could feel something was wrong his vision covered a smaller zone he felt something dangle his hands had become claws he

also could tell his teeth were sharper but when he walks to the water he had a small limp from his fall he say in the water his reflection his left

eye had popped out and was dangling by a thread Dave stuck his tongue out disgusted but his tongue drooped low he grabbed it and pulled it

was like putty it went down to his feet and he could bring it up to his head seven foot and seven inches off the ground until it was around three

times around both sides (forty-five feet six inches) until it finally snapped back he looked almost like one of the other people but his eyes were an

abnormal yellow.

"Okay so now what" Dave said to himself

"so your not used to being a zombie yet let me guess overnighter right" a voice chimed

"Who is there" Dave yelled as his loose eye smacks him in the face

"that had to hurt let me take care of it" the voice said as a 16 year old girl with blonde shoulder length hair milk white eyes and sharp teeth she

was about five foot nine she tore off Dave's loose eye and tossed it in her mouth and chewed Dave stuck his tongue out again

"Hey we all eat like this we need more protein and flesh is the most common and most animals have fled we can't get them. But the military are

post outside the city they have been looking for a cure they have found a couple of non hostile Zombies and tested on them most were stupid

and thought it was an attack and thus they counter attacked and were killed but if you an evolved overnighter you can get in and maybe get

cured we in this town want a cure" she said as she pointed south

"Okay but what is a overnighter" Dave asked playing with his tongue again

"an overnighter is a zombie who turned into a zombie in his sleep and a evolved overnighter is one who can do different things than us but you

are an even rarer one you can talk and listen most of us can only talk to each other" the girl said

"How do you know I am able to talk to the humans" Dave asked

"Your voice it is uh unique to the rest of us" she said

"Okay so only you know that by the way what is your name?" Dave asked as he stared at the nearly normal looking girl

"Back when I was human my name was Jane" she said with a rotting smile

***later*** same day 17:23

Dave stood at a barricade with an electric fence gate Dave cleared his throat

"Um hello my name is Dave I want to help you find a cure for this thing!" Dave yelled a solider stares from the other side he raised the gun ready

to shoot but his partner on sentry duty stopped him

"I'm sorry uh Dave was it I am private Rick and this is private James" the guy said as he let James lift his gun again

"so your honest about the cure right" Rick said with a hopeful smile Dave nodded "yes I will open the door James go tell the general. James

frowned at the idea he then ran off but when Rick opened the door

Dave heard Jane's voice "CHARGE!" she yelled Rick lifted his gun and shot behind Dave as Dave turned he saw hundreds of zombies come to the

gate that was opening as they got closer Dave felt more like avoiding Rick for Rick then yelled "you liar you are just a monster you must die" as

he pointed the gun at Dave an infected bites his arm he falls down and zombies rush inside Jane got next to Dave "aw thanks sweetie you

helped us take out the marines and feed everyone" she said as she kissed Dave's horrified face Dave turned and ran from the base hearing

screaming and moans and lots of gunshots. Dave has not spent a day since not regretting listening to a female zombie about helping people but

what was worse he thinks he fell in love with Jane.


	3. the hero

Chapter 3 the hero 10/7/2012 19:20

Rex was outside his apartment he wanted to get out of his home since poor Anna has gotten sick she has a cold her hair was long and dreadful her eyes became an odd orange shade her pale white skin matched her white shirt and pants her teeth were sharpening on every other tooth and she wont stop crying because she keeps watching soap operas.

Rex had taken her job as a doctor's assistant but after one week the doctor gave Rex five thousand dollars for his work and he was not heard of again until one week later when it was recorded he had committed suicide another reason Anna was crying.

Rex had been hopping on the roof of buildings because he forgot how to drive somehow well actually he didn't he just was afraid to drive since so many accidents have happened but so he sounded braver he just said he forgot how to drive.

As Rex jumped from one building to another he saw a girl from his now closed school she was beautiful shoulder length blonde hair she was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans she had a purse around her shoulder Rex banged his head to remember her name she was Ally Thompson age sixteen height five foot two weight she never told Rex also remembered he had a crush on her he hoped from roof to roof fallowing her home he even called her name but Rex was a shy guy and hid when she looked up.

Rex fallowed for an hour he noticed it was a dark cloudy afternoon the weird people that bit him come out in the dark no one knows why the psychos come out at night but Rex grew worried they do not mess with him anymore or at least not as much now but her she was easy prey and what is worse she lived in a city infested with the sick psychos. Rex now watched as her guard but there was no point she did not move fast when people screamed and cried for help as psychos ate them Rex had to honor Ally's bravery and how she could not even show her getting sick but Rex had seen the grotesque manner he wanted to barf but to be honest he really was just starving

It took him a bit to find her after that he did not like knowing that Ally was in this area but when Rex found her she was to a wall with three men full grown hair falling out anyone could see that but Rex's new eyes allowed him to have super vision he could see the heat in the bodies but he chose just to see far away he used to need glasses for it anyways with his eyesight he could see the men wore rags teeth rotting but some were sharp as Rex's the eyes were milk white and kind of glassy Rex decided he could not identify any more with just his eyes he listened to wait they were saying but he had to jump several floors down to get in his large hearing range Rex mounted himself on a twelve story building roof like a gargoyle.

Rex put his shades on to hide his new abnormal crimson red eyes he put black gloves that matches his midnight black shirt pants and tennis shoes he wore only one thing not midnight black and that was his grey hoody he pulled the hood up hoping the shadow would cover his pale grey skin it was not actually grey but it was too dark to be white anymore Rex felt silly wearing gloves sunglasses and a hood at night but Rex heard Ally scream for help and on that Rex crouched straining his eyes to see through the black plastic he saw here running and the thugs chased her.

Rex then realized they wanted to eat here Rex then launched himself up in the air he was about twenty stories up gliding in the air until the might jump lost to gravity Rex tumbled down to the ground but Rex who learned how to jump high learned to always land softly so he fell like a rock and landed on his soft thug cushion but when the thug hit the ground there was a loud CRUNCH! The thug's skeleton was destroyed by the impact seeing some one to help Ally stopped fleeing and watched him as the other two psycho thugs tried to attack but Rex swung his arm with all his might and snapped the one closer to him the other thug felt fear and saw tat Ally was no longer running he lunged at her with his rotting teeth showing.

It happened too fast for Ally to have seen what exactly happened but Rex had back flipped on to the thugs back Rex then put all his weight on his torso until the thug stopped to squirm and passed out.

Ally stared at her hero in black with his hoody he reminded him of the night with the moon coating the shadows with small amounts of light she never saw anything like that.

"oh thank you sir that was mighty brave of you. I have nothing to repay you though not even at home times are tough for food and money I am sorry." Ally said

Rex stared he wanted to kiss her but he chose to act cool "it is too dangerous for you alone let me walk you home" Rex said with a smile

Ally nodded "why of course moon hunter" she said

"Moon hunter?"

"Well it looks like you are a small dash of moonlight flying around on the sky like a hunter's ever watching eye" she answered

"Very well my name is Moon Hunter" Rex said with a proud filled smile but inside he was crying since she could not know who he really was now.

As they walked back to the home nothing else happened the psychos just ate the poor men and women who were too slow all the gruesome bodies for some reason made Rex hungry but he said nothing but it was odd how Ally did not flinch or anything.

* * *

***later at 21:00***

Rex stood at the door Ally smiled and at him one last time before the darkness would engulf Rex from her sight but as she was about to shut the door Rex swooped and kissed her cheek she stared at him "well wasn't that sweet" she said with a smile Rex then decided to leave he did not even crouch he just tensed his muscles bent his knee slightly and off he went he could cover two stories now but as he landed he had no time he had to get home to apply Anna's medicine.

"so this one can think he can see perfectly he a lucky one no good ass he not even eat her he just taste her bleh" a hunter said perched on a nearby building he watched as Rex ran home the Hunter stared back at the home "if lucky one comes back I take group and eat his taste thing" the hunter hissed as he hopped over and watched as he saw a gang trying to shoot the zombies invading their turf but the gang was a bunch of idiots and got up close to shoot thus the virus had spread and began to evolve. The hunter laughed a sick little laugh as he watched the gang die and come back as zombies.


	4. on the road

okay so Dave's story line is not going too far so this will be the end of his story for a bit so if you are a fan of Dave do not hate me

* * *

Chapter 4 on the road 10/1/2012 3:50

Dave was straining his eyes to see through the fog "why can't I see anything" Dave said upset since he lost his pack he had walked for miles looking for his pack or at least people when he tripped over something he bit his tongue. "ow wat great its stuck well tis is great" he said holding his now half a foot long tongue he scanned the ground hunting for what he tripped over he found a crumpled blue bag someone had obviously rummaged through it and then it hit Dave it was his bag he searched through and found his cigarettes just what he was looking for he took five boxes out he put four in his cargo jeans and one more in his jacket pocket he took one cigarette out and lit it like any other addict he felt at ease having a cigarette he began to walk down watching zombies tear each other to shreds best to stay away from that mess Dave thought.

***later*** 6:00

As the sun rose Dave saw a farm he heard a loud growling sound Dave dropped his cigarette. "What in god's name was that?" Dave said looking around the field for his nearby company Dave not being to brave in these times after watching his friend get bit he gets bit watching so many die he just has a small sense of bravery now but no matter what he has to go home. Dave looked not seeing anything but when he stared out at the cornfield his sight changed he saw a large bright blue mass coming through the corn around were a bunch of smaller blue masses and a foot away Dave saw a small orange mass. At first, Dave had no idea but after he thought, he realized that this was thermal vision or something similar Dave walked over to the small heat source it was a gun it was next to a military soldier he had shot himself in the head not long ago apparently, since the gun was still hot. Dave then had his vision change back and lifted the gun and pointed around his feet went to a tractor nearby Dave was felling safe until he heard the foot steps again they were loud what ever it was it had been lumbering around. "hol it rith ther iz goth a gun" Dave yelled but laughter and moans were his only reply Dave rolled his tongue up and cleared his throat. "Hold I got no clue who you are but I got a gun and I am a good shot" Dave said moving to the tractor all was going well Dave thought the laughing stopped but as Dave was about to go around the tractor. It was lifted off the ground Dave stared wide eyed this was a heavy vehicle being lifted like it was nothing. The tractor was raised higher and higher feet appeared then some ripped blue jeans Dave lifted the gun ready to shoot this powerful brute. The thin waist become a shirtless bulging mass of muscle the muscles extended from his body made him about eight feet tall Dave was smaller than this brute. The small square head was a foot away from the highest muscle it wad his tongue sticking out all though it was smiling Dave did not trust zombies especially the weird ones. "Golly mister I not mean to give you a fright" the hulking mass said. "You can talk" Dave said startled by the kind voice it had.

"Well yeah you can talk to mister"

"But I thought you were a monster"

"Monster? Shoot I no more monster than you. Name is Tom Steer and I am called by the non sick people a tank. What your name?" the mass said again

"Uh my name is Dave Fog" Dave said looking frightened Tom just laughed

"Dave you funny were you going Dave" Tom said with a loud laugh as he hurled the tractor at a nearby barn.

"I am trying to go back to the city you" Dave said walking in the direction he remembered as the way to the city. "Hey wait can I come I am really good friend when I am still calm" Tom said lumbering behind Dave. Dave sighed as he lit himself a new cigarette "then we need to find you some clothes" he said brushing his hair over his eye socket that held a yellow marble.

"Wait I got a shirt of my pa's he was this big before he died" Tom said running off to a building Dave smiled and ran off but he was slower since he grew two feet by the time he got to train tracks a mile away Tom was lumbering behind him by a mere yard Tom was wearing a baseball cap saying red socks and a huge white t-shirt that hid all his muscles if it was not for his red skin he would look like a normal fat person. The two walked for miles when the say a town in the town men and women carried guns and had a sign saying kill all infected no matter what. Dave sighed well this should be fun Tom lets go around. However Tom was running into the town the fired gunshots but Tom just smashed them all away he bled all over the roads as Dave got to Tom there was only one man left alive all the others were dead by broken bones and other injuries. Dave asked "sir do you know were the city is" but the man coughed blood he could not talk. "were is it point I am in no mood I keep running and loosing cartons(of cigarettes). The man had tears go down his face he pointed at a sign saying next city 100 miles away. Dave smiled yes Tom raised his arm in victory but when he lowered it he smashed the man on the ground the bloody mass was obviously dead. Dave frown and walked to the city there was no time for him to build a graveyard he had to make sure Rex and Anna were fine.


	5. worried for Anna

warning this may not be aprroved by young veiwers and or their parents

* * *

Chapter 5 worried for Anna 10/20/2012 23:00

Rex sat on the edge of the couch he stared at Anna she has cried herself to sleep again Rex watched her as she tossed and turned she has not shown signs of happiness since they left the hospital. Rex went to her medicine cabinet he looked at how many pills she had left there were nearly non left Rex knew that he had to get more he needed to get as many anti-depressants for her as possible before she awakes but there were no longer any pharmacies that were open Rex had to get them from someone but the only person he thought that maybe Ally would have some or at least someone that could help Rex lifted his hoody stepped out the window onto the fire escape he crouched and flew up in the air to the next building he knew Anna would sleep for another three hours and it took an hour to get to Ally's and another back that means he had one hour to get the medicine from her.

***later*** 24:00

Rex landed across the street from Ally's he knew it would be odd for her hero the moon hunter to ask for drugs but this was to help a friend he did not care. Rex prepared to jump down to her door but he saw movement at the edge of his eye and he sprang upwards staring at the bald man that had grey skin and no eyes. "Lucky one not welcome lucky one die now" the eyeless man said.

"What are you" Rex asked staring at his empty eye sockets

"This hunter goes by Hunter I want your taste snack you no finish I eat for you" the man said as he creped to the edge and prepared to jump. Rex then realized that Hunter was gonna kill Ally Rex lifted his clenched fist "come on you fight me first I got an hour" Rex yelled Hunter laughed "lucky one know rules of hunters huh Hunter thought you would not know" Hunter said while laughing "what rules are yours Hunter" Rex yelled

"I am a Hunter named Hunter like lucky one is a hunter" Hunter yelled

"What do you men I am human" Rex yelled as he got ready to pounced

"You were bit you infected and mutate to a Hunter but you lucky one you kept eyes while I lost mine to the virus yours grew better" Hunter growled and ran to Rex. Rex counted the seconds and swung his arm at four he made contact with the blind hunters left shoulder. Rex heard a pop the arm got dislocated Hunter fell to the ground Rex thought he could go now that the arm was dislocated. But Hunter stood and hissed "virus made us zombies but hunters, tanks, smokers, witch, boomer, chargers, jockeys and spitters they all special infected zombies who are to feed and weaken man so the poor horde may eat." Hunter growled. "Well I need Anna too get better now back off or I will hit your head" Rex said staring at the hunter climbing to his feet. Hunter laughed and Rex lowered his arms "what is so funny" Rex asked. Looking at the home below he saw it was on fire now zombies were moving to it there were so many Ally could not fight them as Rex tried to jump he was tackled by the Hunter they both came crashing through a window of Ally's poor little home. Rex felt so much pain but he was not used for the cushion Rex stood up and stared at Hunter and ran away from Hunter who had passed out from the crash. Rex went to the kitchen and looked through the medicine cabinet he found two bottles of anti-depressants Rex smile and heard crackling as he turned he saw a mad blind hunter now burning from a miss turn he pounced on Rex. "Die lucky one die" the hunter cried then a loud BOOM! Filled the room Ally stood there with a shot gun in hand "Go moon hunter I will drive to safety you just get home get that girl some medicine" Ally said sweetly as she unlocked her car from there. "How did you know" Rex asked stuffing the pills in his jeans. "I heard you two yelling across the street now go my car is in a locked garage here so do not worry just go" Ally said

"Then you heard about me being a zombie so why not shoot me" Rex asked

Ally smiled "you can talk you saved me you want to save the girl it's obvious that you are human minded now go the fire is closing in." She said as she ran off Rex smiled and leaped out the tallest window Rex was nervous about half the way back he fell into a burning building his hoody caught fire it burned like it was a leaf but it kept burning it refused to go away the fire spread as Rex ran home he tried removing his hoody but the zipper was stuck he hopped roof to roof he saw that fires covered his neighboring apartment buildings his apartment stood tall and proud all alone with no more buildings standing next to it. Rex thought he was dead but then as the pills started to fall lose a rain cloud poured on Rex his flaming outfit went out almost instantly he was charred but alive he landed at the fire escape and passed out no matter what he did now he could not move the fight with Hunter tuckered him out.

***later*** 10/21/2012 2:00

Anna awoke she put her pink robe on over her dirt covered shirt and jeans she walked to Rex's room she wanted to know where he was he rarely slept longer than her but in his room she saw the window had a body outside lying on the fire escape as Anna got closer she saw it was Rex he was burned bad Anna rushed to the window and lifted it up she put her arm around him and tossed his limp arm over her shoulder and she grabbed his limp hand she dragged him in not long after she heard. KLUNK KA-KLUNK. Anna turned and saw two bottles of pills fell to the floor but as she tried to fallow Rex's legs to his face she noticed that the fire had destroyed his clothes stitching and the water washed them off so she stared at the grey skinned naked hunter/boy as the only thing left was the molten Sunglasses and gloves he wore Anna kept her head up not looking at Rex "he is kinda cute" Anna said to herself and she tossed him on his bed she shut her eyes before they could wonder she took her robe off and tossed it on Rex she went to the bottles and put them on a counter she laid down on her large fluffy pink bed yawned and went to sleep.


	6. Uncle hector is in town

this is where i think some hunter/Rex X witch/Anna starts to rally form in the mind

Chapter 6 Uncle Hector is in town 10/22/2012 8:00

Rex awoke he was on his bed he had no clothes other than a pink robe on Rex wondered what happened last night he stood up and went to his dresser he pulled out a pair a black cargo jeans a black t-shirt with a shotgun on it. Saying "peace on earth happens after the zombie apocalypse" Rex thought it would be funny for they were apparently in one. Rex looked for a hoody but that gray hoody that went into flames was his last one Rex went through his wardrobe looking for something else he found a black denim jacket and a pair of black sunglasses he changed into his knew outfit and he left his coat off he wanted to walk around in his clothes show that he didn't just wear black to cover his skin he rubbed his scarred arms as he went up to his shoulder his skin felt leathery but he felt his claws they were large enough to grab a orange and curl around it with complete ease. It was funny to Rex that they were as soft as a baby's skin. Rex walked in the living room Anna was watching the eight o'clock news.

On the TV the Native American reporter wore a blue suit and was bold he had worn a face mask and goggles. "Hello I am Ryan Stewstone my fellow reporters are sick so I will be covering the news for awhile today I must say that this virus has become very severe I suggest that you spend time with your healthy family for this virus has stacked up a death toll of six million that is over half our city of new York. All men and women should watch there children for they say that the virus makes your signs go dead and you must feed on nothing but primitive instinct other wise they become cannibalistic." He said as he walked in a military medic tent.

"So doc what is the case with Joey" Ryan said staring at the usual Newscaster. The doctor wore a hazmat suit and did not remove the helmet. "He has died he has the virus I have called it Paradox syndrome" the Doctor said. "Paradox syndrome why Doc" Ryan said. "Well it is because when you die your suppose to stop moving and living but when infected you become what many teenagers may know is a zombie the walking dead the most common theme for horror movies recently and yes that virus makes zombies I would stand back it is about time for Joey to awake. The doctor said.

Joey squirmed and shook like he was having a heart attack. Ryan went to him. "He is not dead he is moving" Ryan said lifted Joey up. "No you fool Joey is infected by the virus don't let him bite you." The Doctor said with fear in his voice.

Joey flicked around and bared his rotting teeth he stabbed them into Ryan who staggered back screaming. "We need to leave now" the Doctor said. But they had not enough time Ryan started to twitch around his blue eyes were now milk white and glassy Ryan moaned as Joey stood up showing his Glassy milk white eyes as well the camera fell all the TV showed now was feet running away and screaming then the connection was cut.

Anna curled her knees in and she hugged them "Why is this happening Rex" she said tears in her eyes. Rex stretched out his bare arms and wrapped them around Anna she cried into his chest and Rex simply patted her head and brushed her bangs out of her eyes she stared up with her orange eyes Rex stared down with his crimson red eyes Rex thought his sunglasses were not needed around Anna. Anna blushed as she realized her situation she was goanna say something she may have regret if the phone had not rang. "I will get it" Anna said with a pink face (her skin is grey) and a sheepish smile.

"Hello Fog and Hound residents" Anna said cheerfully she was quite happy that the phones were working.

"Anna that you sweet heart" a voice said.

"Who is this" Anna replied

"It's me your uncle Hector" the voice said.

"Uncle Hector it has been two years since we last saw you" Anna said gleefully. Startling Rex since Anna was usually depressed and sulking.

"Sweet heart put Dave on the phone"

"Can't"

"Why he was not infected was he" Uncle Hector said with a nervous tone

"No at least don't think so he is up at Riverside with Grandpa's"

"Fine sweetie is that little bugger still living with you"

"You mean Rex. Yeah"

"So you to have been living alone with no supervision" her uncle said clearly upset

"Oh Uncle it is nothing like that we are friends Rex has been very sweet watching over me the last few weeks since he left the hospital."

"Hospital was he bit"

"No well he was but it was before the virus he was treated for rabies"

Rex stared at her he had no idea he was treated for rabies he wondered if he was treated for anything else.

"Well did you watch the end of channel eight's eight o'clock news?"

"Yeah why"

"Well I will come by and live with you guys for a bit I will do all I can to be like Rick during this Paradox Epidemic"

Hearing the name of her late father made Anna tear up. Rex saw she was about to start crying and he took the phone from her.

"Hector why did you bring that up" Rex said into the phone

"What do you mean oh I did not mean to I will be there in an hour" Hector said then hanged up.

*** An hour later***

Rex looked down from his fire escape as he saw Uncle Hector step out of his rusty blue pickup truck he wore his white pilot outfit and an army beret that he had gotten from his general when he was in the air force. Rex watched as he brought out his camo duffle bag same as two years ago Rex thought this would not be too bad but when he reached back in his truck Rex raised an eyebrow.

Hector kept all his stuff in the bag or his pockets what could he not have in those two spots. A zombie came up behind Hector Rex tightened his muscles he would help that man no matter how much he hated him. A quick **ratta tatta tat! **Filled the air in a second Hector was holding a m16 in hands and shot the zombies head off and he did not even drop his bag.

Rex Hates guns especially when it hits something but what is worst is it is in the hands of the man that hates him the most. Anna came into Rex's room

"What was that a gunshot" Anna asked Rex frowned hearing the sound the man looked up and saw Rex he waved the gun in the air Rex thought he was gonna shoot and he dove into his room.

Soon Rex heard a knock on the door it was obviously Hector Rex crawled to the door and stared through the peephole

"Open up or I will break it down I don't trust you bugger with my niece." Hector yelled "put the gun down no guns in this home" Rex cried hoping he would not shoot.

"I need my gun it will stop those zombies from hurting us."

"They don't bother us often."

"And what will you do when they do bother you"

"I usually snap their neck"

"And risks a bite please if I must you take the ammo"

"No I need the gun I know you Hector"

Rex heard grumbling "fine open the door I will hand you the gun" Hector said Rex saw he was frowning and he took the clip out. Rex slowly opened the door and the barrel stuck in the room Rex extended his gloved hand he felt the heat of the gun from its last shot Rex hated just touching the gun so he yanked it out and slammed it into a closet. Anna stared at Rex he was holding the closet door shot and a hand on a door that was trying to pry open the door.

"Rex if that's Uncle Hector open it I know you two hate each other but can't you be nice for this time" Anna said with her hands on her hips Rex noticed she had changed too but not as obvious her claws were just long sharp strong nails that barley left her hands her blonde hair lost most of its color it happens sometimes with stress and/or depression her eyes were covered by the hair so no worries about the new eye shade but her grey skin was obvious. Rex was good at lying but Hector is not always stupid depends how much he drank and Rex had no alcohol to make him dumb. As Rex opened the door Hector stood there he was not happy and had his fist clenched but when the door was wide open Hector was shocked Rex and Anna both had grey skin Anna's hair lost its color Rex's who was not wearing shades (he forgot about his eyes) his Crimson jewels of eyes sparkled in the light but all that did not matter to Hector he was more tick about Rex's neck length midnight black hair.

"You bugger just hate me don't you always with the long hippie hair please. Anna how many drugs has this hippie bugger done in the two years I was gone" Hector said

Anna ran up and hugged her uncle she was smiling Rex could not help but smile back.

For a week they enjoyed the company Rex kept his nightly jumps because he went out after Hector fell asleep Anna no longer took anti-depressants daily just once a week (all though it has been a week) and Hector found his m16 but oddly the clip was gone he had put it somewhere but had no idea where it was.

* * *

chapter 7 is coming soon i hope this is where a connection to a survivor will take place thanks for reading, honored cur


	7. mercy me

this is a short chapter to show some peace

* * *

Chapter 7 Mercy me 10/30/2012 23:55

Rex was asleep with Anna resting her head on his shoulders Hector was passed out in the violet recliner. It was quite a loud crash woke up Rex. Rex was upset he took the remote and clicked the volume down button but nothing happened static was on the TV "so the TV is out great" Rex said with a scowl and went back to sleep why was it so noisy Rex could not get enough energy to go for a jump this night it was hell when him and Hector went out that morning for supplies they did not even get by the front door the virus covers way to much of the outside there was no point to get just supplies they needed to relax for now. Besides Anna looked cute asleep with her smiling face she hadn't had a smile while sleeping since before the Paradox syndrome

***later*** 10/31/2012 5:00

A knock at the door woke Hector up he picked up his m16 as he walked to the door he found his clip next to the remote "why is it there he thought but the knocking grew louder a now anxious voice filled the room "hello is anybody in there" the voice said "hey there are kids sleeping here why are you being so noisy" Hector yelled as he looked through the peephole he saw Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey Louis was the one talking. "Kids then you have to come we are on the way to mercy hospital for evac." Louis said "Yeah well they are at peace if they wake up and want to leave then we will otherwise we won't" Hector said "ok listen here old man those kids aren't safe here unless they are immune like us there is no point in keeping in this zombie infested apartment" Francis yelled. Hector opened the door and pointed his m16 at them "leave or I will shoot the bugger and my sweet niece need to sleep my nephew was declared K.I.A but I will not tell them that now leave or you will have more holes than Swiss cheese" the survivors stared at Hector and left. "When the kids wake up I must tell them we leave soon." Hector said as he shut the door.

* * *

yeah i know there was not much in this it was a small filler


	8. The Leave

this is a long section and slightly as a confusing part so pay attention by the way if you do not understand the start then look at the date and time that means they are later in the future than the last one

* * *

Chapter 8 the Leave 11/4/12 10:47

"Hector why live like this is" Rex said as he stuffed three granola bars in his mouth. "Can't we leave and look for Dave he has not called or anything" Anna added.

"Eliza Annabell Fog are you siding with the bugger" Hector said

"I go by Anna Uncle Hector why are you being so mean now" Anna yelled back

Rex lifted his nose sniffing the air he smelled something familiar it was crisp and burned his nose the mere smell put joy in Rex.

"Okay your brother is dead he has not made contact in weeks there is no way he is alive! Now shut your trap and stop siding with the bugger" Hector yelled

"He is not a bugger stop calling him that Hector" Anna yelled

Rex stood at the door he now had his hand on his chin he wanted to remember the smell that was growing closer.

"I can call him a bugger if I want to you brat" Hector said with a frown

Rex heard footsteps he began to pace trying to think of the smell. His belt that was tight had the extra length stuck out behind like a tail from how fast Rex turned his tail (end of the belt) almost looked like it was waging.

"You should be a lady and listen to your elder" Hector yelled

"Do not yell at me or else" Anna said with her claws wide she was gonna swing and from what Rex remembered a small cut made her how she was.

Rex stopped his pacing and opened the door he stuck his head out what he saw made him smile yet frown it was Dave with a cigarette in his mouth he stood an extra two feet then when Rex saw him last Dave had lost his eye he had a small scar across his left eye socket while his other abnormal yellow eye stared at Rex. "wow Rex time has been awful you are small you have gray skin crimson eyes you wear all black but I must admit you look buffer" Dave said as he blew some smoke in Rex's face

"Yeah well at least my skin has color r. pale white I got both eyes and I am stronger you giant" Rex coughed.

The pale skinned smoker and gray skinned hunter stared at each other then laughed but Dave stopped real quickly

"Rex as much as I want to have fun the zombies are down there they found out humans live here and these guys got a smart leader they lit fire to the third floor trust me Tom is strong and keeping them back but they are led pretty well I snuck by a second" Dave said he was about to go on but a scream filled the hall.

Rex flung the door open he saw that Hector had punched Anna.

"You are a bitch like you're no good whore of a mother" Hector said

"So your true colors appeared huh" Dave said as he bent down to enter the room.

"Ha see I knew Hector was not a nice guy" Rex said with a smile knowing he was right.

This was a dreaded moment this is when Hector realized the kids he had seen with smile two years ago had become infected he stared at the eyes two orange a pair of crimson and a yellow marble and an abnormal yellow.

"What happened to my happy little family why you are all monsters like them!" Hector yelled

Hector picked up his m16 and pointed it at Anna. Rex's smile turned into a angered frown his teeth bared unlike other zombies his teeth were not rotten and yellow they were bright clean white and razor sharp they were like pearls in a mouth. His crimson red eyes did not sparkle with joy but an angry murderous stare.

Hector saw the stare and pointed at Rex he fired and put a hole in Rex's jacket shoulder but Rex just got angrier Rex growled Rex never was too far from his primitive instinct he knew that when he was mad all he wanted to do was sink his teeth deep in the flesh of his enemy. Rex crouched and prepared to pounce.

Hector shot his m16 and hit Rex's arms Rex however since the fire incident his arms were leathery armor the bullets could try but they would never get through his armored skin.

"Why won't you die you no good bastard" Hector yelled just like his name meant. Rex prepared to jump Dave looked out the hall and back at Rex who had launched himself across the room and knocked the m16 to the ground. "Uncle since you are family you can get your gun and run down the fire escape now scat" Dave snapped Hector showed fear he grabbed his gun and left like Dave told him to. A loud rumble filled the room as Tom stood in the hall.

"Dave there is no way in hell I can stop all of them oh why hello there" Tom said as his hulking mass of muscles bled from series of bite marks.

Rex growled he stood up he wanted to go after that jerk of an Uncle who acted nice.

"Can he speak Dave" Tom asked staring at Rex

"Not when he is like this he understands just does not reply" Dave answered a loud pop filled the air smoke came from the hall.

"The fire it is spreading we should run" Tom said staring at the knocked out form that was Anna.

"Here Rex we should have you carry Anna Tom can you help me leave?"Dave said. As he placed Anna's limp arms around Rex's neck Rex whimpered he was worried but as fire creped down the hall Rex fled he hoped off the fire escape to the next building.

***Later*** 22:00

Rex regained his consciousness he was at a mall's roof Rex looked at all the burning buildings the city was gonna burn to the ground in a matter of days or weeks the city of new York was gonna be no more than ashes soon Rex stared at Anna she had cold tears falling down her face Rex sat next to him he was thinking again but he was having trouble speaking the mutation must have altered his voice box or something. Rex thought that he did love Ally but the way she used the shotgun to kill Hunter he feared her as well. However when Rex looked at Anna all that went through his mind was I want to protect her help her maybe love her.

Rex leaned in he saw a cut from the fall on Anna's face Rex licked the blood that mixed with her salty tears.

Anna blushed Rex made a sound that sounded like a happy purr sound. Rex was smiling as Anna's turned and put her hands on his cheek and pulled his head back.

Rex made a puzzled sound that was a lot like "Aroo" As he tried to turn his head Anna then pulled him to her until they made lip contact Anna had shut her eyes in the romantic scene but Rex was fighting an internal war he fell down he spat out blood. "Rex are you okay" Anna asked she looked at his arms the armor began to bleed Rex stared at Anna as his body turned pale Rex's vision went blurry then he blacked out the last thing he heard was Anna screaming "Help! Someone help!"

* * *

to be honest this is my favorite chapter Hector is how i wanted him to start out Rex showed his primal instincts Dave comes back Tom meets Rex and Anna plays a bigger role in the story expect more of Hunter/Rex X Witch/Anna


	9. Life in the mall

OK this is a little weird i am having trouble getting this recent stuff

* * *

Chapter 9 life in the mall

11/6/2012 Tuesday.

Rex raised his head to see Anna was asleep holding his gloved claw Rex looked around he saw his jacket on a coat hook it was full of bullet holes. Rex then stared at a mirror he was a pale gray his arms were wrapped in blood stained gauze that was nearly black with Rex's crimson blood his shoulders were armor yes but he could not hold in the swelling from the impact of all the bullets. Rex looked at a man wearing a doctors coat jeans and a stethoscope. He removed his stethoscope and said kindly. "I am doctor Heimlich you may call me Doc now please lift up your shirt and take deep breaths."

Rex stared at Doc like he could not be trusted he lifted his shirt and began to take a deep breath. Doc placed the ice-cold stethoscope on Rex's wounded chest that had gauze around it.

Rex felt the cold touch for five long agonizing minutes Rex hated ice-cold metal. Then Doc removed the stethoscope from Rex.

"Well for a Hunter you seem pretty healthy and for a sixteen year old you are in great shape." Doc said with a smile turning revealing a harness that held twin pistols. Rex frowned at the word Hunter especially when it was used as him not human. However, Rex panicked at the sight of guns.

"Easy Rex you are not fully ready for all that movement plus, you may hurt my nurse and your friend Anna." Doc said pointing at Anna who was now awake she wore a white shirt with a red cross and white jeans.

"Rex Can you speak" Anna said with a sad smile.

"Of course I can why wouldn't I be able to" Rex growled literally was Rex growling like a monster. Anna understood the words but Doc stepped back.

"Is he safe?" Doc asked with hand on his pistol

"Of course he just is still coming back from his primal state," Anna snapped in response.

"Can you understand him?" Doc said lowering his hand.

"Yes I don't know how I just do can I show him around" Anna asked

"Fine but put this on him unlike you your brother and Tom he is still primitive and dangerous," Doc said tossing Anna a large spiked collar and leash.

"Rex may I otherwise you can't leave." Anna said staring at Rex who hopped out of the bed but unlike usually he only stood on his hand feet he usually was crawling around.

"I can't walk on my legs for some reason Anna so I may as well look like a pet," Rex growled not to happy about the idea.

Rex wore the collar and he scratched at the bone shaped dog tag that said

Rex Hound

If lost bring back to Mall settlement outside of New York.

Anna giggled at Rex who kept swatting the tag.

He raised an eyebrow "what is so funny Anna? I am bored!" Rex barked (again literally). But Anna just burst out laughing "can we go now" Rex whimpered as he felt his face turn red.

***later*** Anna showed Rex off like a kid shows off a trophy she stopped when she saw her uncle Hector there working on his M16.

Rex hissed at him but Hector stared at him and walked off.

Rex saw some people he knew Ally Tom and Dave were playing go fish and Ally was winning because Tom was not bright enough to fallow the words and Dave was on edge since he lost his last pack a day ago and chewed on gum vigorously. Rex laughed at them playing the only human sound he can make.

The sudden laughter caught the games attention. "Wha who is laughing" Dave said looking around. "Yeah what's the joke" Tom added "

Anna saw Rex Crawled under the table while ever one else was looking around. Rex rubbed his glove across their legs everyone hoped out and gasped Dave's gum fell out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Tom yelled.

"Did one get in Anna?" Dave asked

"Yeah one got in and one is an idiot who can't talk to us huh," Ally said as she pointed her shotgun at Rex who looked as scared as a mouse does when a cat has cornered it.

"I am so sorry I just wanted to have fun do not shoot me," Rex howled.

"Rex you are awake great now why won't you speak like us" Dave asked

"Cuz I can't my body is having trouble reverting back," Rex answered

Everyone laughed, "Come on Tom lets show him the fun people," Dave said. Walking away. Tom stared at the cards he picked them up, shoved them in his mouth, and ran off ahead off Dave. Rex and Anna ran after them. ( Rex could run on his legs but walking was not possible now.)

Dave and Tom stopped and talked to a Hispanic seventeen year old who had black hair gelled into a slick pulled back style he had two large scars one from the bottom of his chin to his lip and a big one that went across his face and across his left eye. He was about five foot five green eyes he wore a white t shirt and gray sweat pants he had an ak47 strapped around his shoulder and a large duffle bag around the other shoulder.

"So you are the two friends huh my name is Pepe Lopez I hold all the guns here I don't trust anyone with out a gun and I still wont trust you unless you pay for future gear." He said with a crooked greedy smile. Tossing an pair of pistols into Anna's hands. Rex frowned

"Guns why there is always Guns" Rex cried.

Pepe stepped back in shock "How did I understand that" he said looking deep into Rex's eyes. All was silent until Rex growled "If you think I am gonna bite you I am not so neh" sticking his tongue out "I do not want to be bit! I am way to much a ladies' man. No pretty girl would want me if I was like you" Pepe yelled. With his hand over his eyes and pointed at Rex.

"Whatever Anna can we go now I don't think I can last much longer without some meat" Rex cried staring at Anna who was giggling but Pepe ran from him in fear that he would be the meat.

* * *

OK i am working on the next chapter already it is not go along to well


	10. Return of mutations

Yeah i am having trouble getting this down good i will draw this to an end soon

* * *

Chapter 10 Wished I was dead

11/24/2012 4:00

Rex awoke from a deep slumber he was next to Ally Rex felt his face turn a peach like shade (remember he has pale gray skin). His heart beat fast but what disturbed Rex was what awoke him Rex staggered out of the bed he was finally getting to walk again not well he practically was relearning how to walk.

Rex staggered about he saw flashes of light fallowed by BANG! BANG! Rex went around the corner he saw a pile of dead zombies everything (in size) from the Horde to chargers Rex looked and saw the local fireguards or what is usually called the police. Pepe was loading his Ak47, Hector with his M16 rested in its holster, Doc with his two pistols in hand, and the ex-police sergeant Leo Johnson wearing his police uniform and having his double barrel broken over his shot gun.

"They seem to just get smarter anyone bit" Hector asked

"So now what do we warn the others" Doc asked

"I don't want to sell all my ammo" Pepe snapped

"Sell you mean give right" Hector yelled at him

"Oh yeah give them" Pepe said "but they won't be cheap" He mumbled

"I think we should at least warn them I let my men not know right away now I am the last one" Leo said with his British accent

"Yeah that may be wise" Hector said

A rock was kicked. All four pulled their guns and pointed it behind them.

"If you are one of us come out now" Leo yelled

Rex came around the corner his hands up in the air he had a toothy grin.

"Uh can I help" Rex asked as everyone but Hector lowered their gun.

"Yes you can hop around and see if you find any infected" Leo said with a smile

"OK but what is going on anyways" Rex said

"Fine we got sloppy today when we all of us was having fun with the gear a infected snuck in and we believe he is transferring info from here to the horde so we are thinking of turning this settlement in to a caravan to the next settlement but that is over in new jersey" Leo said with a nervous look,

Rex nodded and hopped up to the roof Rex spent minutes searching he saw a steady stream of infected coming from the rubbles of new York into the mall's parking lot coming here into a Mall in Pennsylvania but what got Rex scared was the sound behind him.

"Lucky one remember me I evolve thanks to your taste snack" an eerie voice said behind Rex knew it as Rex turned he saw a freighting image it was a charred mass large claws that could curl around a great Dane with ease teeth bigger than Rex's head the empty eyes sockets flared with an invisible flame of hate and revenge Rex realized it was a mutated Hunter. Hunter was nearly twelve foot nine he was a pulsing piece now he could shrink to his five feet then back to this monstrous size.

"Admit Lucky one I am Evolved superior actually I am the Lucky one you are the cursed one doomed to not evolve." Hunter roared launching his arm forward and got Rex's arm it was leathery the skin contact made Hunter scowl. "You evolved too huh but I am a superior Hunter I can change size I have eight times your strength better vision I see what I could not ever see with eyes" He roared Rex frowned just living became a war for who was the better mutant.

Rex growled "I am never gonna loose morals to be a monster who just wants to be better than others" as he flung himself at Hunter but Hunter smacked him down to the Mall floor. Hunter hopped down and lifted his large foot that was the perfect size to crush Rex's torso. But a RATTA TATTA TAT! Filled the air Hunter stared at Rex then the direction of the bullets and sound.

"Tonight you live but prepare for if these morsels stay here more than a few suns I will kill all of you" Hunter growled and flung himself out and he left the mall.

Hector came running up to Rex who was coughing. "Doc over here" Hector yelled

Doc soon came with a drowsy Anna carrying a first aid box.

"Dear god Rex how did you do this" Doc said looking at all the cracks in the ground.

"There was a weird new infected I got no clue what it was but it flung the bugger like a cat with yarn." Hector said.

Anna got on her knees and rubbed Rex's head he was bleeding nearly everywhere. Tears filled her eyes Rex had blood come out of his mouth. Ally stepped forward "I saw everything you big hero Moon Hunter" she lifted his head and kissed him Anna grew angry she had her claws extended she wanted to claw out Ally's eyes Hector pointed his M16 at Ally. "Give me one reason why not to shoot you" Hector yelled at her.

"I am human"

"Yeah who kissed a hunter what if he was a carrier" He yelled again

"Please it takes ten minutes at the most for the virus to take over now just watch me"

Everyone watched her for twenty five minutes. "See I am fine now getting the hero some help" Ally said as she walked away.

***later*** 11/30/2012 12:00

Rex sat up he felt weird he removed his shirt his muscles were larger he had a six pack and when Rex poked them they felt like steel Rex's muscles were hardening he also had a odd change Rex stared and saw he was all gray the only color was his Crimson eyes and his now snow white hair.

Rex frowned he was turning into a new monster but what makes him feel worse is his muscles felt the same as Hunter's. "I wonder what this means "Rex said Anna came up she wore jeans and a white tank top plus a blue back pack. "We are leaving soon" She said with a smile as Rex walked to her "Rex how do you feel about Ally?" she added.

Rex looked into space. "I have no idea what to think anymore Anna." He said putting stuff in a pack.

* * *

Relax if you think i am going to quit on this loyal fans i am gonna simply add a sequel story for this so do not fret.


	11. Hunter VS hunterRex

This is the last chapter of book 1 there will be another one so do not worry loyal fans

* * *

Chapter 11 Hunter vs. hunter

12/6/2012 19:47

Anna stared at the six foot fit form that was Rex he no longer spoke he just put one foot in front of the other. Ally stood next to him she was

talking none stop. Tom was carrying a large box labeled Supplies in big red letters. He was joking with Leo and Doc Pepe was carrying his gear in

the back with Hector next to him Dave was walking next to his sister. Staring at Rex and Ally then back at Anna.

"So when did you fall in love" Dave teased

"I have no idea what you mean." Anna replied with red ears

"Why is this such a sensitive subject" Dave said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know just please stop it hurts" Anna replied

"Anna you love him I can tell you have been happy as long as you are with him I rarely see you cry when he is nearby it is like Dad was still here."

Dave said patting her back.

She stared at her brother "Do you think he loves me too brother" she asked

"I bet he does just he does not know it" Dave said with a smile.

"Thanks I think" Anna said

***Rex talks***

"Why did you start loving me Ally" Rex asked

"When you became the moon hunter"

"So you love me just for being a heroic zombie huh."

He said staring at Anna who was looking at her brother Dave.

"Anna is kinda cute" Rex said quietly to himself

"What about me" Ally said frowning

"I think you are annoying" Rex said with a slightly angry look

"What how dare you –"Ally said but she began to cough

"Ally what's wrong" Rex said stopping

Ally kept coughing until a green fluid came out it burned Rex's foot

"Argh" Rex cried staggering back

Anna came walking forward "What happened Rex?" she asked

"She is spitting something it's like acid damn it burns" Rex said holding his foot.

"Doc check on Ally I will fix Rex's foot" Anna yelled and ran up to Rex. Doc went to Ally and checked on her

"Pepe grab my pistol I think this is when Ally is gonna _die_" Doc yelled with a tone on "die" Pepe ran up and bent over too Ally "Ally you OK girl"

Pepe asked shaking her but she spat acid on his face he clutched his face screaming.

The sound of screaming attracted the horde back that was miles away but what was coming was Hunter he was hungry. He hopped from tree to

tree crushing them under his weight he could no longer shrink but he did not care he just wanted to be the strongest being.

He was looking for food when he heard the screams he gave a blood thirsty smile he hoped and saw them he put his hands together "well well,

well yummy food guarded by a dumb weakling" He said smugly looking at Rex.

"We left the mall so what do you want" Rex growled

"I am hungry and the strong eat what ever they want and I want to eat you all preferably the lively ones" He replied pointing at the group of

none infected (everyone but Rex, Dave, Anna, and Tom).

"Over my dead body" Tom yelled tossing the crate at Hunter.

Hunter smacked it back at Tom knocking him off his feet (Tom is about one half a ton).

"Good god" Doc cried backing away from Ally and pulling Pepe back who was finally removing his hands his face was now a pink shade and so

were his hands the area that had his small goatee was now bleeding from the acid.

"Aw come on I want to play with my food" Hunter said stepping toward Pepe.

"You eat no one" Tom said as he threw a piece of rubble at Hunter. Unlike last time this made impact but not with Hunter Tom had tossed to far

to the left he stared frighten he had killed Pepe trying to save him.

Hunter was frowning he took a few steps to Tom and swung his arms this was when everyone realized Hunter had doubled in size. Hunter lifted

the shocked Tom in the air with ease Hunter's jaw dropped he was gonna eat Tom in a few bites but gun shots stopped Hunter.

Feeling the annoying rounds from the M16 angered Hunter he flung Tom who screamed he made contact with Hector who was shooting a loud

crack filled the air Hector screamed in agony as he rolled Tom's limp body of him. Rex stared in shock the strongest of all of them was dead and

he barley harmed Hunter.

Dave picked up Pepe's Ak47 and opened fire one handed he had in his other hand the desert eagle he found when he met Tom as he fired the

guns tears of pain rolled down his face his pale white arm began to turn purple with all the bruises the Ak47 was producing (smokers are not

thick skinned) and his hand was spinning it was his wrist he was not holding well.

Unlike with Tom and Rex the infection made Dave's body and vision weaker he would not be able to take much more he thought then his ammo

ran out.

"Crap ammo I need ammo" he cried but he was then kicked into a tree by Hunter's massive foot he coughed out his rubbery tongue and passed

out.

"Open fire Doc" Leo shouted as he fired his double barrel.

Doc was brave he got close and fired his two pistols in front of Hunter tears of fear rolled down his face. Hunter was about to swing when a loud.

BANG! Filled the air Rex who was stunned by everyone's bravery looked at Anna who was wrapping some gauze around his foot as fast as she

could while doing it neatly and then at Ally who held her shot gun up she spat some acid on her fingers she had tears of blood roll down her face

her lower lip was burning away.

Hunter did not see these features he went up scooped her up.

"Don't you remember me I am your girlfriend" Ally cried as he stuck her head in his mouth

Hunter slammed his large jaws splitting her in half blood and acid spewed into his mouth Hunter screamed in pain as a red and green mixture

trailed down his chin burning away at him.

"Rex go your foot is wrapped up." Anna said as she kissed him.

Rex ran at Hunter then pounced on his back. He wrapped his claws around Hunter's big fat neck but Hunter did not notice he wanted to kill the

humans for food now. Hunter took a few mighty steps towards Doc who dropped his pistols in fear he was crying he would have made a river if

he did not start to cough.

Rex lifted himself up he felt sick he curled his fingers in to make a fist he brought his fist down with all his might he smashed a hole into Hunter's

skull. Hunter howled in pain and swung his smaller clawed hand at Rex but he made contact with Rex's muscular stomach although it felt like it

was a sensitive spot to both of them it snapped all of Hunter's claws that were sharp enough to tear a car to shred.

Hunter howled again and lifted his big meaty fist he swung it down at Rex who simply hopped off to safety Hunters fist made contact and crushed

what was left of the skull he fell to his knees and fell back.

Rex stared at the bloody puddle that was his rival then howled it was a primal thing he had killed not only his rival but proved he was superior in

evolution.

***meanwhile***

"Targets found Blood Hound, Tall Fog, and Dainty Fog" A man said.

"Roger permission to move in" His radio said.

"Let's go the professor wants them now" the man said

"Wait I see Leo he is alive" the radio said

"Yeah I see another survivor Captain Silver should we save them" a man said next to him.

"Carlos come down here we will need evac Tyson Jamie prepare to stun them" the captain said

***back to everyone else***

Rex ran top Hector he was bleeding his legs were half off his knees Hector spat up some blood.

"Rex take this give it to Anna" Hector said lifting a gold heart locket out of his pocket. "Her father wanted her to have this" he said blood rolling

down his chin.

Rex looked at the locket inside was a picture from five years ago it had the ten year old jet black haired girl Anna there Rex forgot she died her

hair blonde. Next to her was her eleven year old brother with jet black hair and was missing his front tooth. Tears came to Rex's eyes in the

picture was also a jet black haired man it was Anna's father next to him was Hector and a man with Red curly hair it was Rex's father and

wrapped around the mans leg was a scared shy boy wearing a hoody and black jeans the hood covered his face.

On the other side of the locket it had an engraving it said

"

_Anna, Dave and although you are not my son Rex I know you are all kids but no matter what the future holds for you love will keep you human forever _

_no one can call you other wise even in death love will keep you human_

_Sincerely, Rick Fog your father "_

Rex began to laugh was love really what kept Tom Dave Anna and himself human.

Gunshots filled the air Rex turned and saw a helicopter whirling in the air Dave began to twitch rapidly Rex turned and saw Anna was on the

ground twitching as well Rex watched as two men and a woman come out of the bushes a big burly man wore a red beret and an army suit he

had gloves and boots he frowned at the look his tazer extended to Dave. While another man had a face mask on his tazer went to Anna.

A girl next to him she had a tazer pointed at Rex. She was young no more than seventeen she stared at Rex she frowned she pointed the tazer

then pulled the trigger.

Rex twitched rapidly and passed out.

* * *

there will be one more chapter to be an opening to the next book thank you for reading


	12. The end

This is an opening to the next book for those that love this book/story

* * *

Chapter 12 the end

12/24/2012

1:22

Rex woke up in a cold damp cell "Where am I what day is it" he said rubbing some foam out of his mouth. He held the orange foam in his hand as

it dripped down.

"So you are awake huh" A woman's voice said as it echoed over the intercom.

"Who are you what happened" Rex yelled

"You have been in a coma for over a eight teen days today is charismas eve, you are no longer a carrier of the virus that is the foam. and here is

a gift you can either stay here and starve to death like the plan or you can break out that window and swim fifty feet up then at the top you will

have to swim several miles to get back to the mainland" the voice said Rex stared behind him. Rex stared behind him a window was at the top for

a normal man it would be impossible for Rex it was easy.

Rex flung himself up he kicked the window till it cracked he kept kicking until the pressure of water blaster the window to shreds a piece flew and

tore off the spike color Rex frowned he hated water but he held his breath and dove in.

Rex struggled to get to the top he ran out of air as soon as he reached the top he swam for hours to the mainland Rex was frowning the river

was pulling him in and then brought him to the river Rex reached in his pocket he pulled something out it glittered it was bright and shiny when

Rex finally found the item was the locket Hector wanted him to give to Anna Rex felt awful that it was in his pocket

Rex put the locket around his neck but when he rested his head back down on the water he knocked it on a rock he fell unconscious and floated

down

Captain Silver stood next to a woman with jet black hair she wore glasses and had her hair back in a knot she wore a lab coat and stared at a

map of the US the only places that were not red was the outer banks in NC and Hollywood

"Professor Fog what should we do the hunter got out?" Silver asked

"I do not care I am glad my son and daughter are okay Silver let's just let him go he can't infect anyone ever again" Professor Fog said removing

her glasses to clean them.

End of book one

THANK YOU LOYAL READERS FOR READING I WILL COME OUT WITH A SEQUEL FOR THOSE THAT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT IT WILL HOPEFULLY BE OUT SOON THIS WAS AN OPENING FOR THE NEXT BOOK FOR THOSE THAT DID NOT READ MY NOTES


	13. THanks and EMPTY MINDED letter

**thank you loyal readers for reading my entire story now if you want to read what happens next look for EMPTY MINDED by me and you will be able to read what happens next**


End file.
